Danceaholic
by Crisis Masuko
Summary: The elder hoped he would never forget this: the bass beat driving the flow of movement, the close heat of their bodies pressed together... Rikuroku Not angsty, not emo, not rape-ish, ectect...


** use of word note: I use 'mosh' to describe that huge group of dancers who gather near the DJ, and there's barely any room to lean back w/o bumping into someone **

Flashing multicolored lights in the midst of a darkened room. Ear-numbingly loud bass beats. A hot press of bodies everywhere. Riku loved this, though he would never tell. He was dancing, feet pounding in time with the beat, his torso weaving with the flow of the mosh movement. A creature of touch, he relished the warm brushes and bumps of the other bodies besides him. The lightly-sweaty silveret loved how lost he could get in this throng, where he could forget who he was for a couple hours and express himself around people he would doubtless never see again. Dancing was his poison: he didn't get to do it nearly enough. It was dark; it was such a throb of people he knew he would be faceless: how could he resist?

Here he was at his friend's homecoming dance-- no one knew him here but Sora and Kairi, who weren't ones for dancing in the heart of the dance floor anyways. (Riku'd slipped away when they'd found a couple of their friends.) He never went to his own school dances, fearing that people who'd see him dance would tell others later. Senior though he was, he had a fairly good rap at school, and he liked to keep it that way.

Now the music had shifted into a slow, pounding hip-hop that only couples could really dance (read:grind) to. Riku sighed internally, still weaving to the beat, flicking his hair from his eyes, but not so tuned to this music as other types. Soon it was pretty apparent that he was single in this mosh, and he surreptitiously started to slide out of the crowd, sad to have to leave.

Suddenly, a hot hand grabbed his and he let himself be pulled back into the press of moving bodies. He turned, startled, to find that a short blond kid had his hands at Riku's waist. The silveret was so surprised, he almost lost the beat, remembering last second to flow with the booming bass. Blondie seemed to be experienced with this; he pressed himself lightly to the other's body--so quickly that Riku hissed at the sudden, sweltering heat. It was _good_, though… Riku would never admit that he was turned on by _guys_, and in other circumstances would surely have pulled away from the mysterious blond's gentle but firm grip. But… he'd never been touched like this before…and it wasn't like anyone he knew was seeing this…

He gave in to the sensation. The blond boy was certainly a very sensitive dancer, flowing to the beat, brushing warmly against his legs and…other areas. He was being pressed in on all sides, but his partner commanded his total attention. Soon Riku was carefully returning the touch, hesitantly lacing his hands onto Blondie's shoulders. He snuck a look at the other couples barely inches away and decided he was doing it right. He didn't even know what kind of face Blondie had (kid came up to his nose, actually) , but-- the silveret _needed_ this touch, this warm sensation he got from feeling the other sway under his hands. He dared to pull Blondie closer, if possible, loving it when his skin flared at the other's chest contact. Riku could _live _off this.

'Dance-drunk', he called it. When the silveret was dancing among such a crowd, he let go of his inhibitions and danced to his heart's desire, following the bass like his own heartbeat. He only "sobered" when he was off the dance floor and the music stopped. Also like being drunk, he felt ashamed of it the next day, unable to believe he'd let of himself go so much. His friends weren't all that into dancing (read: not at all), so he was always safe the next day at school-- no one he'd known had ever seen him dancing, and he planned to keep it that way. On the other hand, he'd never danced with someone else because of this. Blondie here was giving him the time of his life.

The song flowed into another of the exact same type, but with an even slower beat. Blondie suddenly turned around, still moving with the bass, and for a split, panicked second Riku thought he was leaving. Then the smaller boy pressed back into him, turning his head slightly. The body language was obvious-- Riku hugged the smaller boy to him, grinding with the pulse, the other's body flowing perfectly with his. It was so stiflingly hot, this body-to-body contact; the silveret loved it. His mysterious, blond partner was breathing heavily, probably enjoying this as much as Riku was. This was definitely turning him on-- not problematically, but-- okay, maybe problematically. Blondie arched back into his touch, begging for more, an isle of heat blossoming into his chest. He pressed his head back into the silveret, pushing himself into Riku's waist, and Riku gladly buried his face in his light hair, overwhelmed with sensation. All his senses were on fire: his ears were pounding, his body flowing, his nose tickling with his partner's addictive scent, his eyes constantly adjusting to the strobe lights, he could taste his own sweat...

In the back of his mind, Riku _really_ hoped Sora and his gang wouldn't see him like this: grinding with a _boy_ he'd met barely _five minutes _ago. With any luck on his side, they would stay away from the mosh and he could keep going just like this.

The DJ must've been off that night, because next there was an upbeat rave piece, which threw off everyone including Riku and his blond dance partner. Blondie turned around, though, and placed his hands at Riku's waist, thought better of it, and just bobbed alongside Riku. The song seemed to call for bouncing and spinning in place anyway, which they did in close range of each other, still brushing chests with every couple beats. They were careful to not get separated by the throng, Blondie occasionally pulling at Riku's shirt, eyes flashing.

Now he had a good view of his dancer. Blondie was wearing a plain, crimson shirt and a loosened black tie, along with black dress pants and a pair of dark shoes that only occasionally bumped his. Riku was pretty sure he was some version of blond-- it was hard to tell with the multicolored lighting-- and he had intelligent, clear blue eyes. His soft face and somewhat-pouty lip suggested he was maybe fifteen-sixteen-ish. He danced like a girl, fluidly moving his body to the beat, and Riku had to admit it was _really_ sexy. So not only was he a fantastic dancer, he was pretty, too?

He loved how the dance floor shook when everyone jumped to the beat. He loved seeing everyone's hands in the air as they tried to mouth along with the lyrics. He loved the feel of everyone pressing into him, most of all Blondie. It was pure poison to know someone else loved dancing as much as he did--and wanted to dance _with_ him-- even if it was for only a couple hours. He had to make this last as long as possible.

The DJ got back on track and a couple more techno, rave songs followed. Neither of the dancers moved to leave the mosh, Riku was ecstatic to find. Then the Time Warp started. The silveret's awe of the other only increased as he noticed that Blondie knew all the lyrics-- _all_ of them, and seemed to know exactly what to do, and when. (And he thought he was the only closet-Rocky-Horror-fan!) Some swing followed, and when the blond seemed to know how to swing-dance, too, Riku was fairly sure he was falling for him. Blondie took the girl's role and Riku lead, loving the way the other would fall, smiling, into his arms. If other people thought it was weird that two guys were dancing, they either thought they must've been joking around, or they simply said nothing of it.

Riku wanted to shoot the DJ: he really did. The swing had given way directly into another bass-heavy, grind-worthy song. Blondie pouted slightly, as he'd been in the middle of swooning, but brightened, eyes relaxing as Riku pulled him back up. Kids around them visibly relaxed as they fell back into their familiar form of dancing; Riku, emboldened by Blondie's submission, took the other by the waist and started grinding with him again, nearly crushing their hips together. The other reacted immediately, clutching the back of the silveret's damp shirt and bringing their bodies flush together. The elder hoped he would never forget this: the bass beat driving the flow of movement, the close heat of their bodies pressed together, Blondie's hot hands working into his shoulder blades... It _couldn't_ end…it was too amazing…

Dozens of songs passed, each melting into the next, and then at long last…it was the last song, as the ridiculous DJ announced. Riku and Blondie hadn't stopped: they were sweat-soaked, panting, their bangs plastered to their foreheads. The silveret had never felt so exhausted, yet exhilarated at the same time; his heart started aching on the beat. This was the last song-- the last few minutes he'd have to spend with the most amazing dancer he'd ever met. He knew he'd never see Blondie again. His hands delicately held the boy's waist, Blondie had his hands on Riku's shoulders. Their eyes met briefly: the silveret blushing at first, but then realizing…he realized his dance partner was grieving, too. He pulled the smaller boy close, wrapping his arms around Blondie's back, nuzzling into his shoulder. The mystery blond pressed into Riku's steaming chest, as unwilling as the other to let go.

"What's your name?" The blond asked suddenly. It was the first time they'd exchanged a word.

"Riku…yours?" The elder breathed, swaying gently with the beat.

"Roxas…" Said so quietly that at first Riku was unsure he'd spoken.

"Pretty name…"

"Mmmm…"

They said no more, moving slowly with the music, comfortable in each other's steady grip. Even when the last notes died away and the bass faded, they were holding each other. It was only when Sora and his pals showed up that Riku realized he was still holding Blon-_Roxas. _Roxas squirmed a bit, and Riku gently let go, at once feeling cold without the other's heat. He watched longingly as his dance partner went…

…Straight to _Sora_?!

"Wait, you two _know_ each other?"

Roxas seemed stunned for the exact same reason, frowning a bit. "He's my half-brother…oh!" His jaw dropped. "You're…_that_ Riku?! Wow, uh…you told me he couldn't dance!" He turned to hiss a Sora, who looked as flustered as he did.

"_I_ thought he couldn't…" the brunet sputtered, looking to Kairi for help. The redhead shrugged, smiling.

"But you guys were, like, _whoa_! I didn't know _you_ could dance, either, Roxas!" Olette smiled disarmingly at him, pulling an exhausted Pence over to her. "I guess you two are both closet dance-machines!"

"We should dance more often…" Kairi said dreamily, leaning back into a proud-looking Axel, her date. He nodded, catlike eyes gleaming.

Riku felt a flutter of insane happiness. He glanced at Roxas, who had bonded with him without needing a word. The blond went to Riku's side, taking the silveret's arm and looking up, so happy he was almost smirking, into sea-green eyes that Riku knew revealed too much. "I'd like that…" he decided, Riku nodding and drawing him closer.


End file.
